Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for determining whether to cash a check at, for instance, an automated transaction device.
Financial institutions are often looking for ways to make banking and conducting financial transactions easier and more efficient for users. Increasing the functionality provided by existing banking channels, such as automated teller machines, is one way of improving efficiency. Many conventional automated teller machines do not provide check cashing functionality (e.g., inserting a check into the automated teller machine and, in the same transaction, getting an exact amount of the check dispensed to the user). Generally, this may be for several reasons. For instance, conventional automated teller machines generally lack the capability to reliably assess the possibility of unauthorized activity when cashing a check. In one example, when a check is cashed at a teller, the teller may ask for photo identification in order to confirm the identification of the person cashing the check. This may aid in avoiding unauthorized check cashing transactions. In another example, conventional automated teller machines have often not had the speed or computing capability to efficiently determine whether the check has already been presented for cashing or deposit, whether the check is counterfeit, or the like.